Yoshi's Tale
by Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen
Summary: Sequel to the Games. Yoshi goes after a kidnapped Daisy and pancakes with Paul and Ken. They run into new enemies and find new friends and tons of fights. Crack story with tons of laughs and hilarious jokes. Rated T for foul language and some character death and because I'm paranoid! I suck at summaries, but the story will be good. The name sucks, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Here is the sequel to the Games! I call this one, A Yoshi Story.**

**I don't want to keep everyone waiting, so here we go!**

**I don't own any characters!**

Yoshi POV

I walked outside beside Princess Daisy. It was a beautiful day for a walk and Daisy wanted me to come with her. Its been a few weeks since Bowser had his Games. We haven't heard from him since.

Just then, I saw someone run up and snatch Daisy, who had our pancakes, and ran off.

"Hey, get back with pancakes!" I shouted. "You take my pancakes, I kick your ass!" I chased after the guy, it was that wizard, Kamek. After a good ten minute chase, I slowed down and the wizard got away.

"Whew...yeah you better run!" I panted. "God, I'm fat..."

"Hey, Yoshi!" said my best friend, Paul, as he came over.

"Oh, hey, Paul. Want another pancake?" I asked.

"I've already had 10...GIMME DA PANCAKES!" Paul said with crazed eyes.

"OK, wait, I don't have any. Kamek took them all and Daisy-" I was cut off by Paul screaming.

"WHAAAT!? THAT BASTARD TOOK MY PANCAKES!? HOP ON!" Paul shouted and raised his wings. I shrugged and got on.

Looks like its time to start a new adventure. I wish Ken was here to help us, but he went on a date with his new girlfriend Amy. We met her at the Games and her team turned Ken against us, but it all worked out in the end.

Now its time to kick some wizard ass!

**Yeah, I know, its a short chapter. There will be more in the next chapter, promise.**

**Please read and review and no flames. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok I'm back! Did ya miss me? Hopefully not too much. Next chapter is underway!**

**I don't own any characters or anything!**

Yoshi POV

I ran as fast as I could to try to catch up with Kamek, but he was too fast and I couldn't run anymore.

"Whew! Yeah you...better run!" I panted. "God, I'm fat."

"Hey, Yoshi!" Paul said as he made his way over.

"Hi, Paul. Do you want a pancake? They're really good!" I said.

"Nah, I already had 10 pancakes at home, GIMME DA PANCAKES!" Paul said with a crazed look in his eyes.

"OK. Wait, I forgot, Kamek took them all and Dias-." I was interrupted by Paul.

"WHAT!? HE TOOK MY PANCAKES!? HOP ON!" Paul shreiked in my ear. I climbed on his back so we could fly off to Kamek's castle.

"Onward, my trusty steed, off to Neverland!" I joked and Paul whinnied like a horse before flying off at full speed. We were like that for a few minutes before I spotted something.

"Hey, Paul, look." I said and pointed at the object.

"What, is it a-" Paul said but I interrupted, knowing what he was about to ask.

"No, Paul, its not a pancake." I said and patted his back. "Its a castle. Let's go in and give that Kamek a taste of our fists for taking our pancakes and Daisy!" We stormed inside while trying to act tough.

"HEY, COWARD, COME OUT WITH OUR PRECIOUS PANCAKES AND DAISY!" I shouted.

"Who dares insult me!?" a loud shout echoed the walls. A large bomb omb came out of the shadows and glared at us. Uh, oh, wrong castle!

"Um, whoopsie, wrong castle!" I said as sweetly as I could. "Sorry for disturbing you. C'mon, Paul, let's go!"

"Oh no you don't!" said the bomb omb and he charged at us. We ran away screaming down the hall.

"How will we be able to outrun this guy?" I said.

"I don't have to worry about running faster than him, I just have to worry about running faster than you!" Paul said and he ran faster.

My eyes searched for a hiding spot of some sort. Then I saw a dark hallway. If we ducked behind there in time, then maybe we could make our escape.

"Paul, over there!" I said and we ran to the hallway. We pressed ourselves against the wall,but noticed someone standing next to us.

"Hey, why're you-" the stranger never got to finish.

"SHH!" Both Paul and I said as we watched the bomb omb run past us at a brilliant speed.

"Whew!" I panted and turned to the stranger. "Thank you. Wait, Ken?"

Ken was wearing a cloak that made it almost impossible to see his shell color, but his face was still visible.

"Hey, guys." Ken said. "What're you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question." Paul said as we sat down. "Are you supposed to be with Amy on a date?"

"Yeah, but I took a wrong turn and found this castle. I tried to ask for direction, but he blew a fuse! No pun intended." Ken explained. "I did my best to not get caught and find a way out of here. I think that if we keep heading down this way, we can finally get out through a door." We got up and traveled down the hallway. We reached a door and went outside.

"Yes, we made it!" Paul cheered. "Now we can go get our pancakes and Daisy back!"

"What?" Ken asked, confused.

"Kamek took Daisy and our pancakes while we were on a walk and now we have to save them." I explained. "Are you in?"

"Yeah, I'll join. You guys need the help." Ken said and we walked on.

**Chapter two is officially done! I'm tired, anyone else? I hope to update soon.**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup! I'm back! OK, let me get to the point here: I don't have enough time to write two stories at the same time, so I may finish one before the other. This one is going slow because I lost the notebook containing all of the plot and most of the story.**

**I will continue writing it until I believe I got everything in that notebook. Honestly, I can't wait until spring break and summer so I can work on this and bracelets,**

**I don't own anything!**

Yoshi POV

"NOT SO FAST!" a gruff voice said and we turned around to see none other than Bowser.

"Bowser!" I gasped. "What are you doing here? And why are you stalking us?"

"I want revenge for making a fool out of me at the Games." Bowser said he advanced. "And now I have a perfect chance."

"Let's show him what we got, guys!" I said as we got ready to fight. Bowser got out a small blue mushroom and chucked it at us.

"MOVE!" I shouted and pushed the other two out of the way in time. The mushroom didn't hit us and we kept away from it before it could touch us.

Bowser was mad now. He grabbed a fire flower and he started to throw fireballs at us. Once again, I shoved the others to the side.

"Guys, it would be more better if you MOVED YOUR FEET!" I shouted the last part as the fire balls followed us.

"Frozen in terror, here!" piped up Paul.

**And Cliffhanger! So sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I have way too much on my mind at the moment and with my other story, Transformers Prime: Outcasts and Autobots.**

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm not dead! Sorry I don't update soon. I'm busy trying to get my number one story done. So, how about I get on with the story?**

**I don't own anything!**

**No one's POV**

"Oh, brother." Yoshi muttered and pushed his friends aside to keep from getting hit. Once Bowser didn't attack, Yoshi attacked.

"Take this!" Yoshi yelled and threw a turtle shell at him. Bowser quickly dodged it and then ran at him. Yoshi managed to move and Ken quickly kicked Bowser away. Thinking quickly, Paul hit a tree branch above Bowser and trapped him.

"No!" Bowser yelled and tried to get up.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" Paul said and the trio walked away from their victory. They walked far and wide and eventually came across a shortcut to Kamek's castle.

"We have to take this shortcut. If we do, then that means we get our pancakes and Daisy back." Yoshi said and the other two cheered for the pancakes. "Now let's go get our pancakes!" They went to the shortcut and then entered Kamek's castle.

"Whoa! What the hell happened?" Ken said in surprise as the room changed into different backgrounds. "Let the record show that I didn't touch anything!"

"It's a security measure. The walls do that so they can confuse trespassers." Paul explained. "This guy is good."

"We have to find the pancakes and Diasy." Yoshi said. They went into the next room and realized something funny was up. "I swear this house is switching rooms."

"I think you're right, Yoshi." Paul said. "Kamek's castle is switching rooms and if you go back, it's a different room. We have to stick together and make sure we don't get lost."

"After that, what? What if we can't find the exit once we found our pancakes?" Ken asked.

"We'll have to look for it once we found them. It may take us a matter of time to find the exit." Yoshi said and they moved on. Just then, there was movement in front of them and Kamek appeared. "There he is! Get him!"

They attacked Kamek, but Kamek threw Paul into another room and made Paul disappear somewhere else, leaving Yoshi alone with him. Kamek laughed and ran off with Yoshi hot on his heels. But Kamek was too fast and disappeared in another room before Yoshi could catch him.

"I hate being fat." Yoshi said to himself as he put a hand to his chubby stomach.

"Help!" A voice yelled from not too far away. "Yoshi!" Wait he knew that voice! He quickly followed the voice to the other side of the room and found Daisy trapped.

"Daisy! You're ok!" Yoshi said with joy as he freed her. "Thank heavens. Where are the pancakes?"

"I don't know, but Kamek locked me in here and I couldn't get out." Daisy said. "Where are the others?"

"We got separated when we fought Kamek. We can find them, but we have to stick together." Yoshi said and he led her into another room. That room held a surprise. "PANCAKES! YAY! :D" Yoshi gathered all of the pancakes he could and then he and Daisy went on. They found themselves at a fork in the hall.

"Now which way to go?" Yoshi said to himself as Diasy stood behind him. But they weren't looking as Bowser snuck up behind them and grabbed Daisy. Daisy tried to call for help, but it was too late as Bowser ran into another room. "Did you say something, Daisy? Daisy? Where'd you go? Great." Yoshi went around trying to find his princess and his friends as well as the way out.

"Paul, Ken?" Yoshi yelled and looked for his friends. But there was no sound as he went on. Just then, he heard someone.

"Help!" It was Ken. He seen Ken down the hallway being attacked by Kamek. Ken saw Yoshi and high tailed it over to him. "Yoshi! Thank God! Kamek is trying to kill me!"

"Get back here!" Kamek yelled and he followed Ken. Ken gulped and backed up stepped forward. "Fight me, cowards!"

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." Yoshi said as he got ready to attack.

**That's it for now. I have to wait till another plot bunny hits me until I continue. Until then, I bid you farewell. I also have a twisted ending for this and I have no idea if you guys will like it. But, I hope you had some good laughs and lol ikebana the action. **

**Please read and review and no flames please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my gracious followers! Sorry this story isn't updating as fast as you want it. I have a horrible writers block with this story and I wish I had more inspiration.**

** Can you believe i updated? I can't either. Now onto the story.**

**I don't own anything!**

**No one's POV**

"Hey, Bowser is behind you!" Yoshi warned Kamek of the approaching Bowser. But Kamek didn't believe Yoshi and was obvious to Bowser sneaking up on him.

"'Bowser is behind you.' Yeah, like I'm gonna fall for-" Bowser took that time to strike and grabbed Kamek. Kamek didn't have time to fight back before he got hit in the head and was out cold. Bowser took Kamek's limp body and threw it at Yoshi and Ken. Yoshi and Ken were threw backwards as Bowser charged at them. Bowser grabbed Ken and he knocked him out with a punch to the face.

"No, Ken!" yelled Yoshi as he watched his friend get tossed to the side. He glared at Bowser. "Bowser, what do you want?"

"I want revenge!" Bowser growled as the two circled around each other. "And now that you don't have that Paul around and this guy out cold, I have a chance at getting just that!" Yoshi looked at Ken who was still out cold. He couldn't let Bowser defeat them and possibly kill them. He had to fight for their safety and their lives.

"Well, guess what? You're not getting revenge on my watch on my watch!" Yoshi yelled and made a 'come at me' motion with his hand. "You want a piece of me? Then you better come and get it!" Bowser immediately charged and tackled Yoshi into a wall. Yoshi got crushed in between a large sack of meat and a wall and he fell down to his knees.

"Had enough? No? Then take this!" said Bowser as he gave Yoshi another punch that sent him into the wall once more. Yoshi got back up but Bowser grabbed his neck and started to choke him. Yoshi tried to fight back, but he couldn't. Yoshi could feel himself getting light-headed as the seconds ticked by. Bowser was getting ready to kill him and he wasn't even gonna get to say goodbye to Paul and Ken. He won't even get to say goodbye to sweet Princess Daisy or to his other close friends that survived The Games. Yoshi was about to close his eyes forever when he was saved.

"BONZAI!" yelled Paul as he literally came out of nowhere and tackled Bowser off of Yoshi. Yoshi took in a deep breath and took a moment to breathe and get his strength back.

Paul quickly got off of Bowser once he tackled him to the ground and sucker punched him in the jaw. Paul backed up and grabbed a large pole for a weapon as Bowser got up and got ready to fight back. Bowser charged and Paul moved out of the way of his punch at the last second. Bowser pulled out a fireball and Paul used his pole to smack the fireball back at Bowser. Bowser wasn't fast enough to duck out of the way and he got hit right where the sun don't shine. With a loud shriek, Bowser fell over holding onto his balls in pain and Paul took this time to knock Bowser out with his pole.

"Hah! I did it! Take that Bowser!" cheered Paul as he raised his hands in the air and started waving them. "That's two for us and still zero for Bowser." Ken woke up and they all kept walking and searching for Daisy and a way out.

"Hey, over there!" yelled someone and the others got in a defense position.

"Who's that?" Yoshi asked and they watched as 3 figures walked out of the hallway. The 3 people were very familiar and Yoshi recognized them right away.

"Sonic, Tails, Amy?" Ken asked in a confused voice.

"Hey, we came to see what happened to Ken when he never made it to our date." Amy said as she went to Ken's side. "Then we saw Kamek carrying Daisy and some delicious-smelling pancakes into his castle. We almost defeated him and got Daisy and the pancakes, but Tails got hurt and we had to fall back. We've been hiding here in the castle for a while."

"Well, at least you guys are ok." Paul said as he rubbed the back of his head. "You guys haven't run into Bowser, have you?"

"No, is he here?" Sonic asked as his face lit up with worry for everyone here.

"Yeah, he had Daisy and we need to get her back." said Ken. "We've gotten lost, been in fights and actually pretty hungry."

"How about this, we help each other get outta here." Yoshi said. "We all team up to fight Bowser, get Daisy and our pancakes back and find our way out of here. Then we can all part ways."

"That sounds like a great idea. But you guys have to join our club." said Tails.

"Your what?" Paul asked and looked dumbfounded.

"Our club." Sonic said. "We can help you guys and get Daisy back and you join our club. Club Hedgehog. Deal?" Yoshi thought about this for a moment, He really needed Daisy back and the pancakes, so he knew the answer.

"Deal." Yoshi said and they both shook hands.

**Done! I have no idea when the next chapter will be written and I'm hoping to finish this story as a New Year's resolution.**

**Please read and review and no flames! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back! I'll try to keep updating so I can post my TMNT story soon. I don't really have much to say other than the end of the story is near. Either that or I'm halfway through it. Anyway, let's get onto the story.**

**I don't own anything!**

**No one's POV**

After about an hour of walking around in the castle, the team was getting nowhere with their search for the exit.

"This is hopeless!" Yoshi as he threw his hands in the air, finally frustrated about not finding an exit. "We're never gonna get out of here!"

"Even if we don't get out, at least we still have each other." Tails said and Ken rolled his eyes.

"Hey, wait, where does that door lead to?" Amy asked as she pointed to a nearby door. Sonic opened it and they were all met with warm sunshine. The team cheered for their victory.

"Yay, we're out!" Paul said and he did a little victory dance. "Do a little dance, make a little love. Get down tonight!"

"Oh sweet sunshine, how I missed you!" Ken said as he got down on the ground and started kissing it. "I missed you more than the pancakes. Well...I missed the pancakes more."

"It was nice of you to help us." Yoshi said as he stopped snickering at his friends for their actions. "Well, we better get-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Not so fast!" Sonic said as he put a hand up in front of Yoshi. "You guys are gonna keep our side of the bargain, too!"

"We know, but we have to save Daisy first. We need to find her." Yoshi said. "And didn't we already agree to being in your club?"

"We have a thing called initiation that really makes you part of our club." Tails explained. "It basically means that you honor our rules and always put our trust in one another and that we never stab each other in the back."

"We have about 10 club members and we really need about 20 to make the club whole." Amy said. "You guys would love the club and the rest of the members."

"Ok. But our first mission is Daisy." Yoshi said.

"And don't forget the pancakes!" Paul piped up.

"And the pancakes." Yoshi finished.

"Fine, but be back at her castle around noon." Sonic said. "We want to initiate you guys as soon as possible."

"Yeah, and I'm still looking forward for our date, Ken." Amy said as she gave him a wink and Ken blushed. Yoshi, Paul and Ken split from the group and went off to Bowser's castle to see if he was there or not. If he wasn't then they could ambush him and take Daisy back with them along with their pancakes.

But what they didn't know was that Bowser was just exiting the castle after they were out of sight from Kamek's castle.

"Thank God, I'm out!" Bowser said as he wiped his forehead. "Now to get back to my castle and lock this beauty up." Bowser only got to the forest line of trees before someone stopped him.

"Hand me the girl." the person said as he stayed back in the shadows.

"Who do you think you are?" Bowser asked as he kept the unconscious Daisy close to him.

"I am Zelda and I am magic. I heard this pretty little girl is a princess and I want to be king of this land." Zelda said as he came out of the shadows of the trees. "I need her to be my bride. I want her now."

"You honestly think that you can just steal her from me? Fat chance." Bowser growled. "I need her so I can take over this land and everyone in it."

"There's one thing different about us." Zelda said as he smirked evilly. "I can defeat you now because I have the powers to do so and take her. Think fast." Before Bowser could react to those words, Zelda had electric bolts coming from his hands and used them to violently shock Bowser. Bowser screamed in agony and dropped Daisy, who was definitely back in unconsciousness. After a few seconds of frying Bowser, Zelda halted his attack.

"No..." Bowser moaned as he laid on the ground, unable to move from his spot. Zelda smirked before he used his telekinesis to lift Daisy in the air. Bowser watched as Zelda gave him a middle fingered salute before walking away with Daisy floating in the air in front of him. Bowser stayed on the ground for a few minutes before he had enough strength to get back up. "I need help to get Daisy back and to probably get a pancake to eat. And I know who will help me."

Bowser walked as fast as he could to his castle so he could heal up with a mushroom and send some troops out for Yoshi, Ken and Paul. They could go with him to find Zelda and Daisy or he could just get them to find her and he can give them a reward. Not that he was actually gonna give them a reward or Daisy, they should surely know that.

Meanwhile, Yoshi, Ken and Paul had just gotten to Bowser's castle and were gonna find a way to bust in and save Daisy and the precious pancakes.

"We need to sneak in and take out the people in the kitchen so we can grab the pancakes first." Yoshi explained to the other two, who nodded in approval. "The reason why is because we may not have enough time to go get them if we save Daisy first. And I don't have any more pancake mix at my house. Plus I'm broke, so I can't get any."

"Ok, pancakes first. I hope that bastard didn't eat them all." Ken said and Paul shuddered.

"The horror..." Paul said and Ken smacked him for being stupid. "Ow! Ok, I kinda needed that. So what's next, Yoshi?"

"Then we sneak into the brig and knock out the guards. We find Daisy and rescue her before he takes over the land." Yoshi finished and the other 2 nodded. "Are you guys ready for this?" They nodded, but before Yoshi could tell them to follow him, a branch cracked and someone started coming out of the trees.

"Monster!" Ken yelled and jumped in Paul's arms.

"No, it's just me." Bowser said as he limped out of the shadows.

"Even worse!" Ken yelled and Paul dropped him.

"Give us our pancakes and Daisy!" Yoshi ordered as he got his knife out. "If you don't you'll be sorry."

"I know we had our fights, but please. I have to join...your team." Bowser said and had to spit out those last two words.

"What? Do you honestly think that we would help you after everything you've done to us?" Yoshi said and kept his knife pointed at Bowser. "You put us through alot of shit and terrorize this land as it is. Give us one good reason why we should help you."

**Cliffhanger! Please let me know what you think! I think I'll make the next chapter exciting for you guys.**

**Please read and review and no flames, please! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I am with another chapter! I'm only halfway through the story and it will be over before you know it. I have a surprise twist ending for this story and you may or may not like it. Anyway, I don't want to give away too much, so onto the story!**

**I don't own anything!**

**No one's POV**

"Listen, there's a new guy. I don't wanna think what his name is." Bowser pleaded.

"So? What does that mean to us?" Paul asked as he gave his wings a sharp flap.

"Please...he took Daisy and the pancakes." Bowser said, hoping that they would take the bait.

"What!? Let's go, Edward. You're officially on our team!" Paul said as he brushed off the hate and flew up.

"Well, what're we waiting for? We have a timed limit, people." Yoshi said and they all started off towards the way Zelda went off to. After a few minutes of following muddy footprints, they found Zelda's castle. Before one of them could throw a bomb omb at the door, Zelda magically appeared out of nowhere ten feet in front of them.

"Oh look, it's Bowser." Zelda said sarcastically. "Made some new lackies?"

"What is he talking about?" Ken asked.

"Uhh...Watch out, he's strong and has magic." Bowser said and tried not to make eye contact. Before someone else could make a move or say anything, Zelda used telekinesis to pick them up and with a great force, throw them far away.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed as they flew through the air and then they hit the ground in a ball. They all groaned and got up and disbanded the ball.

"Edward!" yelled Yoshi as he rubbed his head. "This is all your fault! That guy was after you!"

"Sorry." Bowser pouted.

"Be thankful that we're after Daisy and our pancakes or else we would've kicked your ass by now." Ken said and popped his arm back in place. "Mothafucka, that hurt!"

"Ok, everyone grab on and hang on!" Paul said as he stretched his wings out. Yoshi got on his back, grabbed Ken by the arm and Bowser held onto her legs. "Whoa, who's been eating what!?" Paul struggled to fly with all of the weight he had to carry. He groaned and as he made it to a clear landing spot and collapsed with everyone on him.

"Ow! Rough landing!" Bowser said as he hit the ground first.

"Whew! Let's go...get...whatshisface..." Paul said as he lifted an arm and tried to catch his breath. "That was...too much...for me..."

"Right." Bowser said as the other two helped Paul up and walk. They quickly made it back to where Zelda was standing.

"Well, well, well. Back for more I see?" Zelda said as he picked at his nails. "It took you forever to get back."

"Alright, listen here Zelda, I command you to-" Bowser never got to finish before Zelda interrupted him.

"No, you don't command me! I command you to die!" Zelda yelled and then he shot ice out of his hands. The others split up and the ice beam hit a tree behind them. Ken ran at Zelda and tried to hit him with a nearby tree branch. Zelda ducked and kicked Ken out from under him. Ken fell back with a grunt and Zelda took the branch from him and stabbed him in the chest.

"NO!" Paul screamed and flew towards Zelda with fury in his eyes. Zelda held him in place with his telekinesis and then threw him into a tree. "Ow! My wing!" Now that Paul couldn't fly away, he was getting attack by Zelda. Yoshi kicked Zelda's legs out from underneath him and Bowser grabbed Zelda and threw him back. Zelda used telekinesis to throw Bowser away and froze Yoshi's foot against the ground so he couldn't move. Then Zelda used fire to burn the tree and it fell on Paul.

Bowser punched Zelda and then threw him against a large boulder. Bowser used a fire flower to throw flames at Zelda. Zelda counterattacked with ice and blocked each fireball. Once Bowser's fire flower ran out, Zelda smirked and then froze Bowser's foot to the ground. Then Zelda lifted the large boulder with his telekinesis and let it go on Bowser. Bowser got pinned underneath and cried out in pain. All who was left standing was Yoshi.

"Ok Yoshi, focus. You have a knife in your pocket and all you have to do is drive it into him." Yoshi said to himself. Yoshi ran up and tried to punch Zelda, but Zelda ducked in time and then used his telekinesis to hold Yoshi in place and grab him by the throat. Zelda stopped using telekinesis and started to choke Yoshi.

"You lose." Zelda said and smirked at Yoshi struggling. But what he didn't see was Yoshi carefully sneaking the knife out of his pocket and opening it.

"Think...again." Yoshi managed to say and stuck the knife in between Zelda's shoulder and neck area. Zelda yelled in pain, but he didn't let go of Yoshi. Using the last of his strength, Zelda managed to twist Yoshi's neck hard. A sharp snap was heard. Both Zelda and Yoshi fell over dead. Everything was silent in the field and everything was still until a twig snapped and a goomba appeared. This goomba was a part of Bowser's soldiers.

"Oh, Bowser!" the goomba said and went to his master's side. Bowser was still half alive, but fading fast.

"Listen, soldier..." Bowser said with a ghostly sounding voice. "Do you want...to rank up to...first lieutenant?"

"Y-yes!" the goomba said with shock and excitement.

"Go to the...castle and get...some one ups...from my chambers." Bowser wheezed and coughed up blood. "Hurry..."

"Yes sir!" the goomba said and ran as fast as he could to Bowser's castle.

"What a nice guy... DX" Bowser said and finally closed his eyes.

As for the goomba, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him through the forest to get to Bowser's castle in time. He just prayed that he would make it back in time before his master and his collogues were lost forever.

**Oh no! Yoshi and the others are dead! Will that little goomba make it back in time to save them all from their eternal deaths? Will he be able to rank up to first lieutenant? Will I ever update soon again? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter!**

**Please read and review and no flames, please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back again! Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long, but I'm back! Shitloads of homework and chores keep me occupied most of the week and I'm mainly working on that. We left off with our heroes dying or dead in a field and their very lives hang in the balance of one goomba! Let's see where my mind takes me...**

**I don't own anything!**

**No one's POV**

The little goomba, named Steve, ran back to the castle as fast as his little legs could carry him. He was getting tired by the time he got to the front gate of Bowser's castle, but the little guy made it.

"Finally! I made it to the castle!" Steve said as he leaned up against the door and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He went inside and headed towards Bowser's room to find the one ups. After searching the room high and low, Steve found the mushrooms in a treasure chest and he admired the sight. "Wow, Bowser sure does have alot of mushrooms." Steve took five one ups from the chest and ran back out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going with all of those one ups?" asked a giant goomba.

"I got a message from Bowser that he needs them." Steve replied. "He's hurt and needs my help."

"Who are you?" the giant goombe asked.

"I'm Steve! Why doesn't anyone remember my name?" Steve said that last part up the heavens like he was preaching.

"Bruh, don't get upset." the giant goomba said and let Steve go by.

"Thank you!" Steve said and ran his way back to Bowser and the others. He made it to the edge of the field and nearly fell to his knees. "Jeez, I need bigger legs or something!." After he got back up, Steve walked over to each of the fallen heroes and gave them a one up. But he also seen Zelda and gave him a one up as well. Zelda healed faster than everyone else and sat up.

"What? I'm alive?" he asked as he looked at his hands. "How is that possible?"

"I gave you a one up and it made you come back to life." Steve explained and Zelda looked at him. "Bowser asked me to bring him one before he would die and I got one for each of them. They're waking up now." Zelda looked to see all of the heroes getting back up and into their senses healed and fully alive.

"I have to go!" Zelda growled as he picked up Daisy with his telekinesis and grabbed the pancakes. He knocked over Steve and started to run away.

"Hey!" Steve said as he toppled over and tried to get back up. "Help, I've fallen and I can't get up! I need Life Alert! Person in need!"

"Sorry, bruh. But I have business to do elsewhere." Zelda said as he ran into the forest and disappeared with Daisy and the pancakes. Steve started to concentrate and try to flip himself back over, but he couldn't. Not with his tiny little legs. Finally, the heroes were fully healed and standing.

"We're alive?" Ken said as he checked over himself.

"We're alive! It's a miracle!" Paul said and looked at his wing. It wasn't broken and he could still fly. "And my wing isn't broken anymore! I can fly!"

"You better be glad I didn't die before I could tell one of my goomba soldiers...I forgot his name." Bowser said as he brushed some grass off his back.

"It's Steve!" Steve called from his spot. None of the heroes could see him because he was hidden from view from the fallen tree.

"What was that?" Yoshi asked and Ken shrugged. "Well, thank you for saving us all, Bowser. It means alot to us."

"Yeah, yeah, sure beans." Bowser said with a wave of his hand. "Now I need to find that goomba...I still don't know his name, and give him that promotion for saving us. Where did he go anyway?" Everyone looked around and checked to see if they saw Steve, but they didn't see him.

"I dunno." Ken said and Paul checked under him as he flew up to find Steve.

"MY NAME IS STEVE AND I'M OVER HERE IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE!" Steve yelled to the top of his lungs and Paul seen him.

"I found him!" Paul said and flew over to him as the others went towards Steve.

"I heard him this time." Ken said as Paul landed and Yoshi helped Steve up. "Whaddup, bruh?"

"Well, it's nice to know that I'm respected after I saved your lives and ran all the way here." Steve said sarcastically.

"Yay, he understands!" Ken said and raised his hands in the air. Steve facepalmed.

"Idiot." he mumbled and then noticed Bowser walk up to him.

"Steve, you did a great honor for me and saved my life. As promised, I will give you the position of first lieutenant." Bowser said and handed Steve a badge. Steve had a wide smile on his face and took the badge.

"I'm glad that I got the promotion of first lieutenant, but I'm also happy that you finally remembered my name." Steve said as he pinned the badge on him and then saluted Bowser. "I promise you, Bowser, I will not let you down!"

"Good. I'm counting on you." Bowser said.

"Hey, Zelda's gone and he took the pancakes and Daisy." Paul said and Yoshi looked around him.

"Oh. It was that guy who knocked me over and couldn't get up. I may have accidentally revived him. I thought he was with you." said Steve as he looked at Bowser, nervously. "Will you take my badge and position away from me now that I already let you down?"

"No, it's ok. That sort of thing happened to me once." Bowser said as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Well, now what?"asked Ken. "We won't make it back to the meeting in time and Daisy can't wait on rescuing. Plus the pancakes will be cold."

"Ken, it's already 3 PM! We're too late!" Yoshi said as he checked his clock. "We can't go back. Let's go get Zelda and rescue our pancakes and Daisy."

"Ok. But I would hate to think what Amy will think." Ken said as they started walking. "She probably hates me for ditching them with you guys."

"Hey, if it helps, we were battling for our princess and delicious breakfast food we never got to enjoy this morning. Plus, I think we were all dead for a while and revived by one ups later." Paul said. "That's the best excuse we have and it's all true. We have witnesses and she'll have to believe you anyway."

"Ok. But where's Zelda?" Ken asked and looked at Yoshi.

"He's probably back at his castle." Yoshi said and they all, minus Steve who had other things to take care of, started walking towards where Steve directed where he last seen Zelda disappear to in the woods. They were lead to a trail and a road. Someone walked up to them and offered them a paper.

"Here you go." the guy said as he handed Yoshi a paper. Yoshi started to read it and couldn't believe what he was reading.

"What!? Princess Daisy getting married to Zelda at 3:30 PM in Hyde Castle." Yoshi read and showed the rest the paper.

"He really is a sick fucktard bastard." Bowser said as he looked at the paper. "I know where Hyde Castle is. It's just right down this road." Bowser pointed down the road.

"Let's go." Yoshi said and they all walked down the end of the road where they saw Hyde Castle. Guards were standing at the gate and blocked the others' way.

"Halt! Who goes there?" one of the guards aked as they tried to seem threatening.

"Your worst nightmare if you don't let us in." Bowser said as they all surrounded the guards and Bowser made himself look threatening.

"But, you can't!" the other guard said and then cowered under Bowser's threatening glare. "Ok, Ok, but you say you defeated us."

"Good." Bowser said and they all went through the gate.

"We're both so fired." the first guard said.

"Bruh." the other guard said. The castle was dark and creepy as they traveled inside. Then they walked up to where Zelda was sitting in his throne.

"Zelda, what a lame-ass name." Bowser said and Zelda growled.

"And Bowser is the greatest name in the world." Zelda said and Bowser growled. "What kind of parent names their kid something so ugly?"

"That's it, you're going down!" Bowser said as they got ready to battle once more.

**Chappie end! I finally got this chapter done and i have two more chapters and it'll be the end for this story. I'm glad to be almost doen with this story. Anyway, please read, review and no flames please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my peoples! I'm glad to tell you that this is the second to last chapter of this story! I'm glad that I get to end it soon so I can work on Outcasts and Autobots and Mysteries in New York City. I hope you check them out if you can! I really don't wanna keep this thing going forever, so onto the story!**

**I don't own anything!**

**No One's POV**

Bowser ran up to Zelda and Zelda shoved him back.

Bowser was flung back and airborne. Paul flew up to Zelda and punched him in the face. Zelda was fazed for about a few seconds before he turned to glare at Paul.

"How dare you!" Zelda growled.

Knowing that he was in for a world of hurt, Paul gulped as he backed away and Zelda came at him. Paul flew up in the air in time and Zelda ran at Yoshi who was already standing there. Before Zelda could reach Yoshi, his legs were pinned to the ground by ice from Ken's ice flower power.

"Maybe that can help you cool off a little bit, Zelda!" Ken said. "And isn't Zelda a girl's name? No wonder since you seem to dress like one!" Zelda yelled in anger and broke out of the ice. Ken dodged a large hunk of ice that was thrown at him from Zelda's telekinisis and ran from the raining ice blocks.

"Here I come, girly name!" Yoshi yelled and used a fireball from a piranah plant.

He grabbed the plant and held it out in front of him as the piranah plant spat out fireballs towards Zelda. Zelda dodged them all and barely grazed by one of them. The cape he had on had some flames on it and he quickly rolled on the ground to put them out.

Zelda yelled in rage and used his telekinisis to take the piranah plant out of Yoshi's hands to use it against him. Yoshi ran away from the fire-breathing plant and Paul flew over to grab him. Paul flew away with Yoshi and Ken started to throw more ice from his ice flower power at Zelda. Zelda got one of his arms trapped against a wall, but he broke free soon.

"You'll all pay for this and you'll all die!" Zelda said, his eyes red with fury. Then he used his telekinisis to quickly yank a large pillar down towards Ken. Ken gasped and ran out of the way in time, but Zelda grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room into a wall.

"Hey now, let's be friends! We can let you join a club that we've been invited to earlier today." Ken said as Zelda made his way across to him. "C'mon, Zelda buddy. Please?" Zelda once again yelled in rage and ran at Ken.

Before Zelda could get at him, Bowser finally appeared back and fell down. He tackled Zelda and they both went rolling across the floor. Bowser yelled and gave Zelda a hard, well-deserved punch in the face and it knocked him out.

"AHA!" Bowser cheered for himself. "Someone get Daisy, hurry!"

Yoshi ran over to where Daisy was being kept prisoner and untied her from her bonds. Daisy smiled at Yoshi and he smiled back.

"Oh, I thought I was going to be forcefully married to this guy forever! Thank you guys so much for rescuing me!" Daisy thanked them all and hugged Yoshi. Yoshi smiled and hugged her back. They both let go as Bowser chuckled.

"We defeated Zelda. Now that he's out of the way, I have nothing that can stop me." Bowser said as he then grabbed both Paul and Ken and threw them both hard at Yoshi.

All three of them went tumbling back and landed in a large dog pile of their own bodies. Bowser scooped up Daisy along with whatever pancakes were left and he ran off into the changing hallway.

"See you, suckers!" Bowser yelled as he ran off into the hallway. Zelda woke up in a daze and then ran off into another room, holding his broken nose as he did.

"NO! Bowser!" Yoshi yelled as Bowser disappeared. Bowser ran out of the castle and he disappeared into the woods. "How could we have trusted him when we knew he was going to stab us in the back once we were done?"

"Who knows." Paul said as he landed.

"It looks like we have to chase him again." Ken said as they all looped each other's arms together and walked into the hallway. "If we're ever gonna have a good chance to beat Bowser, then we need more help."

Luckily, Zelda must have had enough of the changing rooms and having to go through alot of them to get to his bathroom for his broken nose because the rooms quit changing. The heroes walked through another room and then out the front door of Zelda's castle while still arguing over whether or not they would call someone to help them.

"No. We can handle Bowser, Ken." Yoshi said as the walked away from the castle and into the woods.

"Oh, we can get Sonic and the others to help!" Paul said, not forgetting about their friends and club members.

"They won't ever forgive us for skipping out on one of their club meetings." Yoshi said with some guilt. "I can't believe I skipped the meeting for pancakes and Daisy."

"C'mon, Yoshi! How mad can they really be?" Ken asked as he tried to get Yoshi to pull for Sonic and the others coming. It was mainly so he could see Amy and hang out with her while they rescued the pancakes and Daisy. "We missed one of the club meetings, so what? It's not like it's the end of the world as we know it, right? What's the worst that can happen?"

Just then, Bowser had come out of the neaby bushes to ambush the heroes. Bowser hit Ken over the head with a large tree branch, knocking him out cold. Then Bowser grabbed Paul and punched him as hard as he could in the face. Paul went down as Yoshi grabbed Bowser by the tail and tried to hang on.

But Yoshi was swung around until Bowser flung his tail up and Yoshi went about a few feet in the air. Bowser did a mid-air karate kick and Yoshi went flying into a tree and falling into the bushes out cold. Yoshi was still out cold after a few moments when Bowser left him there, but he woke up finding himself all alone.

"Ugh! Can this get any worse?" Yoshi asked to himself and to no one in particular. "I have to save them! I have to save them all and bring them back safe and sound, no matter what the cost."

And with that, Yoshi ran off back to Bowser's castle in search of the pancakes, his friends and princess Daisy.

**Chappie end! This story is almost finished! I'm excited that the next chapter will be the final one, epilogue and all. What do you guys think will happen next?**

**Will Yoshi save his friends and the princess in time? Will they all come out alive? Will the pancakes still be fresh and warm after all this time? Will the team still be able to enjoy the pancakes while they still live?**

**All of these questions and more will be answered next time. Please read and review and no flames please! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you the final chapter to Yoshi's Tale! Finally, I finished this story and I get to work on my other stories including a new Penguins of Madagascar story! I have half a plot, I just need to get the rest of it up and make my new OC.**

**Anyway, it's time to find out whether or not the team will ever be the same again. It's time to see if they get to see Daisy, if they get to enjoy their pancakes and see if they win the battle between Bowser.**

**I don't own anything!**

**No one POV**

Yoshi walked into Bowser's castle after knocking out the guards at the door.

"Bowser! Yoshi shouted as he walked into the throne room and spotted him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Yoshi." Bowser said.

"How could you betray us like that? We trusted you!" Yoshi yelled.

"Please. We were never friends. I just needed you guys to help me get the princess and then I ditch you all." Bowser said and motioned to Ken, Paul and Daisy stuck in a cage. "And besides, you should have known to never trust me. Otherwise, something like this happens."

"Give me back my friends, Daisy and the pancakes!" Yoshi demanded as he seen the pancakes sitting on a table not too far away. "I can still fight you!"

"Is that so? I can assure you, Yoshi, that these are your final moments." Bowser warned.

"Even if they are, I'll fight for my friends and my food." Yoshi said.

"Don't do it, Yoshi." Paul's weakened voice said from the cage. Paul was being supported by Ken and Daisy. Yoshi gasped once he saw what happened to Paul.

"Paul! What did he do to you? Your wings!" Yoshi stared in horror. Paul's wings were gone and he looked terrible. Paul wasn't bleeding, but he looked close to death.

"He said...that I wouldn't need them anymore." Paul said and winced from the pain.

It hurts when you take away a flier's wings. They eventually go stir crazy if they don't get their wings back. Sometimes, the loss of their wings makes the fliers end up doing suicide and often the pain leads to death. Either way, the fliers are never the same after the loss of their wings.

"He looks better that way." Bowser smirked and Yoshi snapped.

"No!" Yoshi yelled and glared at Bowser. "You bastard! You're twisted! You wanna fight? Bring it on!"

"Let's dance, hero." Bowser growled and they both started to fight.

Bowser threw a few punches, but Yoshi ducked and dodged them all. Yoshi tried to punch Bowser, but Bowser grabbed his arm and threw him back against the table holding the pancakes. Yoshi ate one and he felt some power fill him. Yoshi attacked Bowser and Bowser started t lose. Yoshi round-house kicked Bowser and he flew into the other wall.

"Guys, I'll get you out!" Yoshi said as he handed the last few remaining pancakes to them through the cage. "Eat those. They'll give you strength and may give you your wings bak, Paul."

"This ends here, Yoshi!" Bowser said as he walked over and ate a mushroom that made him twice as large.

"Shit!" Yoshi said and tried to duck from a punch, but he was too slow and got hit from the side. Yoshi went backwards and then Bowser slapped him hard on the face.

"Is that all you've got?" Bowser asked as he grabbed Yoshi by the throat and started to choke him.

"No, stop it! You're killing him!" Ken yelled and tried to break free of the cage.

"No, please, just stop it!" Paul yelled and Daisy started to cry at the scene.

"You'll all die." Bowser said and smirked at Yoshi. "starting with you and then your friends."

"No!" Yoshi managed to yell before Bowser twisted his neck and threw him at the cage.

The cage nearly broke when Yoshi slammed into it, but it didn't fully break down until Ken busted through it, using the power of the pancakes. Paul ate two panakes like Ken did and he felt a shudder go through his body. In a flash of light, Paul looked behind him to see that he had his wings back. Ken ran up and sucker punched Bowser in the face, then he used the cage wall to slap Bowser back into the far wall as the other 2 checked up on Yoshi.

"Yoshi! Yoshi, answer me!" Daisy said, tears streaming down her face. She never witnessed her friends getting hurt often for her. She didn't want to be the reason why Yoshi passed.

"Does he have a pulse?" Paul asked and tried to listen for a heartbeat. Daisy put a finger to Yoshi's wrist, but there was no pulse.

"No! Yoshi, you can't die on us!" Paul said as he tried to do chest compressions on Yoshi's chest. "Please, don't give up!"

Ken looked back when he heard Paul yell at Yoshi and he was backhanded by Bowser.

"NO! Bowser, you pathetic cuntwipe!" Paul yelled as he let Daisy try to take over the chest compressions. Paul raised his wings menacingly and joined Paul in kicking Bowser's ass.

Ken was thrown backwards into the other side of the cage and noticed a few more pancakes. He ate 2 of them and noticed that the last one was blueberry. Thinking fast, Ken ran up to Bowser and stuffed the pancake in his mouth. Bowser immediately shrunk back to his normal size, weak from his allergy. Paul and Ken used that allergy to kick Bowser's ass into a heap on the floor.

"Yoshi!" Ken yelled and they ran towards their fallen friend.

"He won't wake up! I tried everything!" Daisy cried and held Yoshi's head.

"Isn't there another pancake? Or maybe Bowser left a mushroom?" Paul said as he frantically searched in the air for something that could help revive Yoshi. "There's nothing here!"

"What do we do!?" Daisy cried as she started to get hysterical.

"Yoshi, dude, please wake up! You can't leave us like this!" Ken yelled as he shook Yoshi. He looked at Yoshi's twisted neck and then he finally lost it.

"Yoshi!" Paul said as he dipped his head.

They all started to cry over losing their best friend.

**Epilogue**

There was a funeral held for Yoshi the very next day. There wasn't a dry eye in Daisy's yard where the funeral was at.

"Does anyone want to say a few words?" Daisy asked as she stood at the podeum.

"We will." Ken said as Paul grabbed him and they flew up to the stand. Daisy stepped to the side and let them have the floor.

"Yoshi...he was my best friend since we were young. We grew up together, going through middle school, high school prom and flunking out of college. We got the jobs as Daisy's bodyguards and fought alongside each other each time someone tried to kidnap her. These past few years have been fun. We met Ken and then we all had the time of our lives. It's...gonna be hard to know that he's gone forever. But I will always remember him and all of the good times we've had." Paul said.

"Yoshi, him and Paul took me in when I joined the good side. They were the only ones who befriended me out of everyone in the kingdom. I owed Yoshi my life when he saved me from the council trying to exile me. I repaid him by saving his ass when he was standing in the way of a fireball in the Games. Now Yoshi died protecting us in everyway he could. And now I can't repay him back. Or so I thought I couldn't. I'm repaying him by using the Games and Daisy's kidnapping as a legend, a tale for everyone else to hear in the future. I'm passing on his story so others will know what he done for his friends." Ken said.

"That's all we have to say. Yoshi is and always will be the most amazing person ever to exist in this world and beyond. He will always be missed, but he will never be forgotten. Not by any of us." Paul said.

"I will miss you, Yoshi. I promise you that I will never forget you or what you done for all of us. This won't be the last time we see you. I promise that I'll see you soon, buddy." Ken said and they were done with their speech.

"No...I j-just can't!" Daisy cried and she ran off to the bathroom to cry again.

"Goodbye, Yoshi. Until we meet again." both Paul and Ken said as they left the stand.

Heroes will aways be remembered, not matter the sacrifice they made for their friends.

**THE END!**

**And now, story finished! I told you all that the ending would be twisted, so I warned you.**

**That ending wasn't supposed to be that long, but I got the idea when I watched Furious 7 at the end a few days ago. I won't spoil it for those of you who haven't seen it yet, but I think you get the general idea.**

**Now this thing is finished. I can start on my new PoM story and finish Outcasts and Autobots and Mysteries in New York City.**

**Thank you all for reading! Please read and review and no flames please! :)**


End file.
